Ranjan
Ranjan is one of the main characters in Disney's The Jungle Book 2, sequel to the 1967 hit The Jungle Book. He was boy who has his mind hosted within Shadow Spawn. Shadow Spawn Shadow Spawn was his alter ego - the evil portion of the boy that is Ranjan – released when black Spawn tests his formula on himself. As Black Spawn continues the experiments Shadow Spawn begins to take over. There is a flaw in the formula and as he fails to find the exact chemical combination to stop the process, Shadow Spawn grows stronger and Ranjan is no longer in control of when the transformations take place. Ranjan’s unconscious anger at those who have slighted him takes form as Shadow Spawn begins to take revenge by killing them one by one. As the balance of power between these two characters shifts that there is a spirit inside host's body, in the passions that sometimes are glimpsed and the anger that he holds in check toward those who thwart his progress. Shadow Spawn has an animal magnetism, he is rough, earthy and perverse. His physicality is manic, as if unleashed from bonds. He is passionate to the point of obsession. Carnal and guttural, he exudes power. Appearance Ranjan is about four years old. He is small and a little fat. His hair is short and black and his eyes are brown in color. The only piece of clothing he wears is a blue loincloth around his waist. Personality Ranjan is very energetic and is interested by life in the jungle. He seems to like tigers, shown by the fact that he continuously tries to roar like one. He also does not like it when he can't stay up past his bed time. When Mowgli showed Ranjan how to get a banana from a tree in a method he learned in the jungle, Ranjan was impressed and ate the banana in delight. But when Shanti showed Ranjan how to peel a mango using a technique she learned in the village, he was pleased even more and proceeded to eat the mango. Ranjan will also lie about his hunger when he wants to get something done quickly, as shown when wants to skip breakfast in order to beat Shanti to the river so that he could play a prank on her. Ranjan is shown to be chubby, meaning he either eats a lot or has his father's genetics. Origin Ranjan looks up to Mowgli as an older brother (not just as an adopted brother) in the film. He is the son of the village Chief and Messua . Ranjan is the "little tyke" of the cast, because he is influenced by Mowgli's stories to be a wild, fun loving child. But he can, in fact, be serious when he has to. For example, when Shanti was hypnotized by Kaa, Ranjan ramptly beats him with a stick, saving Shanti's life. Ranjan sees Shanti as a responsible sister, giving him a reason to allow her to hold his hand. Although when he sees a sign that Mowgli was near, Ranjan darts off without a care in the world. At the end of the film, he's seen playing with Bagheera's tail. Jekyll and Hyde style When Black Spawn tests the formula on Ranjan he unleashes his darker side of his child nature, releasing it from the inhibitions he has placed upon him in order to fit into civil society, freeing his dark side to revel in the pleasures and wickedness of the world, experience all of the things he might have been too afraid to in fear that society would not approve. He however finds it difficult to control this side of him which is violent and lustful with no qualms about sleeping with prostitutes and killing those whom he feels has wronged him or gotten in the way of the things he desires. The experiment takes a toll on his life, risking him losing his life, risking him being arrested, making him into the monster he has always held in check inside himself, bringing out what he has kept at bay. His endless pursuit, his quest for answers leads to nothing but death and destruction, the lose of almost everything he holds dear. Ranjan is locked in a desperate battle with himself to find the way back to the life he knew before. Category:Character Category:Kids Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Funniest Characters